Qualities of a Hero
by aprilo
Summary: The long-forgotten,legendary hero's descendant is now in the modern world.He doesn't have the qualities of a hero. In fact, he's the exact opposite.Poor Zelda,she has to protect the helpless hero.Sucks to be him, but at least he has Zelda!
1. Chap 1 Beginning of Everything

_**Author's Note: **__Hello, this is my first fanfiction. Hee, always wanted to try the Author's note. The summary was a bit serious, and it will be later,_

_ but there will be lots of humor in it. Some random humors too. I don't want stories to be too serious. Anyways, ENJOY! Review is GEWD!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I see a girl who is about my age, waiting for a train at the skytrain station that's about fifteen minutes away from my house, if you ride a bus or a car.

The station was strangely empty-normally the place would be buzzing with people. I glanced at the girl for a moment. She was beautiful; long, silky auburn hair, pure white skin with startlingly bright, crystalline blue eyes. I think I ended up gaping at her, which would've been pretty embarrassing if she gave me a strange look. But I didn't expect the expression she had on her face: Shock. What did I do? I wondered. Does this girl know me?

Just then, I saw somebody coming down the stairs silently, holding a knife, staring at the girl. I couldn't grab her arm and run away, because she's on the other side. So I just froze on that spot, fear blocking my voice to warn the girl.

She just had time to call my name before the guy threw the knife, the knife burying itself directly into her heart.

* * *

><p>I wake up with sweat pouring down my face. I squint my eyes at the morning light. That was one heck of a dream, I thought. I drag my sluggish body to the washroom.<p>

While I was brushing my teeth, I thought about my dream. It was so vivid and real, and that dream still stayed in my mind-normally dreams don't stay that long-I shook my head to clear my thought, then got dressed and headed for the lively kitchen.

"Good morning!", shouted mom.

My mom is always so bubbly and cheerful, it's hard not to smile.

I was adopted when I was seven, she's so fussy, she could get on my nerves, but that can sometimes make her lovable.

I spot a chair and took a seat. "What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Fried eggs with bacon!"

"Again?" I protested.

My dad used to do all the cooking, but he left to California five days ago because of work; and now, here I am-eating eggs and bacon ever since he left, and I think I'll probably eat this same thing at lunch or supper or tomorrow or maybe _for eternity._ I shiver with horror.

Mom pours milk in my cup and I set up the table and place the food. I groan loudly-which obviously meant I didn't want to eat-and as a reward, I got a deadly glare from my mom.

I eat the food silently.

"Link, you really should cut your hair, it's getting too long."

"No."

"Why? It looks too girly."

"No."

"... Are you turning gay?"

"No!"

"I mean, I don't mi-"

"I SAID NO! I LIKE MY HAIR THIS WAY!"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"So Link, are you going to hang out with your friends today?" asked mom, trying to keep a conversation going, which she just _can't,_ by bringing up my _girly_ hair all of a sudden(which it ISN'T); she could talk about the weather, which everybody does when nobody has anything else to say.

"No, Not today.

"Really? Why?" My mom urged me to go on.

" I've got other places to be".

"Such as?" Mom's eyes were boring into my eyes. She could be too persistent sometimes.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Mom, you do know about personal space, don't you?"

"Well, why are you being so secretive?" she asked, "You don't... have a girlfriend, do you?"

"Of course not!" I said hotly.

How could she say that? I would never think to have a girlfriend...yet. But anyway, I'm only sixteen. Okay, so I should have a girlfriend at this age and there's a lot of my friends who has girlfriends and my friends keeps teasing me about being a solo, but I'm not really interested in girls. Except the girl in my dream.

How could she be so pretty? It was impossible-she was like a doll. Her lovely face made me smile dreamily.

My mom raised one of her eyebrows at me questioningly and I snap back to reality and cough uncomfortably as I finished my breakfast and run to the doorway before she can question me any further. I shout, " Bye, mom!" before leaving.

* * *

><p>The weather of Burnaby has finally cleared up, It was pouring rain almost every single day, I was starting to get fed up with the weather.<p>

I walk around the peaceful streets with no destination in mind, thinking about my dream, it definitely was suspicious; how could I still remember it in full details, and why did it make me feel so... nervous? _Maybe the girl really would die if you don't do anything_,the voice in my head whispered.

"But that's ridiculous." I said it out loud, earning strange looks from strangers.

I felt my face getting hot, but I ignored it and kept walking.

After I satisfy my curiosity, I'll call my friends to hang out, play some basketball, get inside one of my friend's house to play games, and ask if we could have a sleepover, so we can watch some movies or pull an all-nighters, playing Black Ops. Ah, life was good so far.

I couldn't decide what to do, so I fished out my cell phone from my pocket- it was always in my favourite pants because I'm too lazy to take the phone out- and was going to call one of my friends for help but decided against it. They'll mock me for believing in such a stupid dream. They'd probably grab their stomachs and start cracking up and say, "The day that becomes true, it'll be the day when we play basketball with our heads!"

Ok, that's a bit gross. But I got crossed at my thought and decided to head to the skytrain station. Something kept urging me on. I knew this was ridiculous, much less weird, but there could be a surprise or at least _something_ in that place, I thought.

And I wasn't disappointed.


	2. Chap 2 I Meet the Super Annoying Zelda

Chapter 2

As I squirmed my way through the busy businessmen and women off to work, I didn't see the girl, or the suspicious looking guy. I sat down on one of the chairs and checked the time; it was 7:00a.m.. _Jeez, I shouldn't have been here too early, it's not like she'll materialize out of nowhere and say "hi, how are you?" _I thought regretfully.

As more people cleared out, I was bored out of my mind, and drowsy. I was thinking about leaving, but my body wouldn't listen.

My head started to lean against the wall and my eyes started to droop. _I'll just take a short nap, it's not like the station's going to blow up or anything..._

I snap my eyes open and groan painfully; my body ached all over. As my vision started to clear, I glanced at the clock and realized it was 9:00a.m.. Shit, I slept in the station for two whole hours. Oh great, Uli's going to have my hide.

I heard a slight shuffling right next to me. My heart stopped. It was the girl.

She was tying her shoelaces, and somehow, sensed me watching her. She looked at me, darted her eyes side to side for a moment, and simply said, "Hi."

I was loss at words for a second. It would be kind of weird, wait, scratch that, it _would_ be weird if I said, _Hey, I saw you in my dream and you're going to die really soon and I think I have to save you, isn't that awesome?_

I just said, "Hey."

"You were sleeping for a long time. I just wanted to make sure you didn't die or anything." She smiled, which almost made my heart melt.

"Thanks for caring," I smirked, "By the way, are you being chased by somebody? You look nervous."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess you're kind of right about that."

"Is this person trying to kidnap or kill you? Because I swear, I think I had a déjà vu about this before." I tried to make my voice light, not trying to create a tension between the girl.

She eyed me warily and replied, "Let's just say that he might try to injure me severely, capture me, and then kill me."

"Oh. Uh, that sounds...painful." I was glad that only a few people were there, because we probably sounded like psychos.

I decided to let the truth out, since she told hers.

"I had a dream about you."

She looked at me with curiosity. "Go on."

" You were just sitting around and a guy with a grey hoodie killed you by throwing a knife."

She stared at me with shock. "That's not possible."

"Yeah, that guy had such a good aim-"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"It's sad that you're going to die soon-"

"Can you just _listen_ to me?" She snapped.

I was a bit annoyed, She sure had a temper. But I shut my mouth, which was the right choice.

The girl said (more like an order), "Let me look at your hand."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Uh, why?"

"Just show me." This girl's determination reminded me of my mom.

I showed her my hand and she gave a sigh that was mixed with both surprise and a groan. She stared at my hand for a moment longer, then showed me her hand. She had the same birthmark as mine: three triangles formed like a pyramid.

I couldn't help it, I gasped like a little girl.

"So...we're related?"

"NO."

Then...?"

"You bear the Triforce of Courage, which means you're the destined one."

Destined one? What the heck was that supposed to mean? "And you have..."

" I bear the Triforce Of Wisdom, we have a long history between us."

"Wow, you have the Triforce of _Wisdom_? You sure don't act like one-""

"Just shut up." snapped the girl.

She continued to talk, "I was told from somebody that anybody who approaches me, telling me about my future, will be my protector, and the savior of the world, the "Hero of Time", " Legendary Hero", "Hero Chosen by the Gods". Not this, no offense- wimpy kid."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, " I feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"Shut up, I'm not happy with this either." She grumbled.

I was starting to like her less and less.

"Anyway, we have to go. Because in my dream, you were going to die here. That's why I came here, even if I didn't want to, because my mind was saying this was urgent and stuff."

"Fine, where should we go? Your house?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

_I just hope Uli won't tease me and scream at the same time._

As we were going upstairs, I asked her, "Let me just ask this, how old are you, and what's your name? I have to get some information if we're going to work together." And save your sorry butt, I added silently.

I'm seventeen, and my name's Zelda. You?"

Damn, she was older. I just hope she doesn't boss me around for that.

"Sixteen, name's Link."

"Well then Link, let's try our best to save the world and our lives, _partner_." An evil grin was plastered to her face.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

I turned my head to the back unconsciously and saw a familiar figure standing motionless and there was about twenty feet between us and him. He stared at my eyes unflinchingly into my cerulean eyes. Blazing red against sky blue.

My blood ran cold.

Without thinking, I grabbed Zelda's hand and ran. She squealed in surprise, which would've been funny, if a certain killer right behind us wasn't hot on our tail.


	3. Chap 3 Frantic Chase

_**Aprilkm: Thanks for the review, Draike and Dragonheart! Yay, 3 reviews! I'm happy.**_

_**...**_

_**Do I sound pathetic? Cause' I think I do...XD**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"What's happening? Why are we running as if our life depended on it, all of a sudden?" yelled Zelda.

"Look behind you, do you see a creepy,motionless guy staring at us?"

"No, but I see a guy running toward us."

"Crap," I cursed through gritted teeth. "Anyway, that's the guy who's trying to kill you."

"What?"

"Creepy dude, in my dream, tried to kill you," I said it slowly. "Get it?"

She glared at me but said nothing.

"We have to get a taxi." said Zelda.

"Why? Couldn't you just be satisfied with a bus?" I started to pant as I ran. Damn, I guess I really am unfit.

"He might get in the bus, idiot! Use your brain!" She screamed in annoyance.

I was going to come back at her with some smart comments, but I shut myself up.

We ran for ten long minutes as if there was no tomorrow, and I was thinking about all the terrible tortures I'll get before I die from that teen.

Not a very nice thought.

And just as my legs were going to buckle, I saw a yellow taxi parked near the sidewalk, waiting for a customer. How come I didn't notice it? Anyway, Thank you god, THANK YOU.

We open the taxi door and slid inside, which was more like crashing. We were trying to catch our breath and the driver was waiting patiently, looking a bit worried. When we were able to say something, the first thing I said was, "Get us far away from here."

"Um, would you tell me your destination more specifically?"

"Uh..." My mind was blank, not functioning well as I hoped. A breakdown from all the running, perhaps.

Zelda answered, "Metrotown, please."

The driver nodded and brought out two water bottles.

She laughed, "I get dehydrated easily, so I have a box of water bottles under my seat, here."

I looked outside the window and saw that the psycho dude was now charging at the taxi. It'll take about thirteen seconds for him to get here.

I tried to push down my panic as I said, " Could you lock the door, please?"

"Oh,I need to find my key. Hold on for a sec." The driver stuffed her hands into her pocket, trying to look for the keys.

_ Ten seconds._

"Found it!" She placed her keys to the keyhole and the car roared to life.

_ five seconds._

Zelda was finally noticing the killer and her eyes grew wide with fear. I lost it there.

_"LOCK THE FREAKIN' DOOR NOW!"_

The guy was reaching out for the door handle.

The driver locked the door in time, and soon, the guy was screaming in fury, his eyes full of hatred as he glared at me.

I felt my body shake as he slammed his fists to the window.

"That's some friend you have there," The driver grumbled, "He's going to smash my window soon."

"Can we please leave, like right now?" asked Zelda, she regained her composure, though her voice quivered slightly as she stared at her psychotic killer.

The driver left without a word, leaving an enraged teen screaming, ripping out his hair and his fists waving in the air like a drunk man shouting at random people in the middle of the road at daylight(Believe me, I've seen one), and it would've been hilarious if we weren't in such a dangerous situation. He looked almost similar to me, except for the fact that he didn't seem human, had a bleached hair, burning red eyes, tan complexion, his muscular figure showing through his tight black T-shirt, dripping saliva as he screamed...

Never mind, he doesn't look like me.

Zelda was staring at her shoes, her eyes blank. I looked at her with concern.

Suddenly, her head shot up and her eyes shone as she stared at me. Then a grin broke over her face, showing all her perfect set of white teeth.

"Why are you smiling?" I frowned.

"That was _so_ AWESOME! It was just like in a movie!" She bounced with excitement in her seat.

I just stared at her, mouth open, not knowing what to say for a moment, then I finally muttered,

"...I don't know you."

And then we gulped our water for a long time.

* * *

><p>I know, not much progress at all. But I wanted to write it. Please understand, will you?<p>

O^O(puppy eyes...sorta)


	4. Chap 4 Explanations

_**aprilo:** Thanks for the review, DragonHeart and "Old Man"...Seriously, old man? :P_

_anyway, here it is!_

* * *

><p>So, who exactly is after us?" I said, hesitantly.<p>

I was helping myself with another bottle of water. The driver gave us two more water bottles for me and Zelda.

"Ganondorf." Her voice got lower and I saw that her eyes had this fiery look.

Revenge.

Boy, she was beautiful even when she's mad.

"Uh, do I have something on my face?" She frowned.

Oops, I forgot that I was even staring at her, or maybe I was. Ah, whatever.

I cough, and ask, "So, who's after us again?"

"Ganondorf."

"Ganondwarf?"

"No, Ganon_dorf."_

"Ganondork?"

She shot me a glare that could make a tiger run.

Never mind, she can be pretty scary.

"You're just toying with me, aren't you? I repeat one more time, _Ganondorf_," She said it quietly with a creepy smile on her face, "If you didn't hear me properly, and I said it for the _third_ time, I swear I will blast you out of the sky, and believe me, I am perfectly capable of doing it. Do you understand _now_?"

I gulped and nodded, fearing any words I would say will lead me to disaster, such as getting blasted out of the sky, like she just said. I have no idea if she was lying or not, but I will not take my chances.

"Good, well he holds the Triforce of Power, which means that he is the strongest of us all. He has been alive for, well, almost forever."

I smirk, "I'd like to know his secret."

"That's not the point," She scowled, her heather-coloured eyes suddenly hardening, "We're not as strong as him, we're weak, helpless, weaponless-"

"I'm flattered."

"but, with Courage and Wisdom together, we have a chance of winning because I have the wits, I'm cunning and intelligent, and-"

"Uh, don't you mean 'we'?"

"Whatever, you don't count."

"Geez, why'd you even put me in to this situation. I hate self-centred people." I grumbled.

"Anyway," She ignores me, "I'll tell you about the history of us and Ganondorf."

I hate history. I hate Socials. Actually, I hate all the major courses. I got 78% in Math and I didn't even study for Science and we had a test, and guess what? I probably got something around 70%. Oh, and I got 10% off of my assignments in English. I hate the English teacher. I _hate_ all the teachers. I _despise_ them. I'll beat up all the teachers into a pulp, and then-

Link.

Hmm?

Back to the story.

Oh, right.

"When Ganon first appeared, a young princess who held the Triforce of Wisdom sensed his evil intentions, which was to steal the Triforce, and told a Kokiri child, who was actually a Hylian and the chosen one, to open the Sacred Realm, and when he did, he was stuck in there for seven years and Ganondorf took the Triforce while he was there and the hero had to save the world. He could travel back and forth to the future and the past by placing the Master Sword on the pedestal where he first took it out. And he saved the world by killing Ganondorf with the Master Sword, and he was sealed away."

I was half-listening, and I said tiredly, "So he saved the world and stayed in the future and married the princess and they lived happily ever after?"

"No, he had to go back to his past, and his partner left him too."

"Wow, what did he gain in the end? Nobody knew that he saved the world."

"Well, he saved the world from being corrupted with evil," she said indifferently, "So the cycle continues, and me and your descendants keep trying to prevent him from destroying the world."

Huh, and now_ I_ have to save the world. This is pathetic.

"How come you know so much? And what's a Master Sword?" I asked.

"Master Sword is the Evil's Bane, it can kill monsters and of course, Ganondorf."

She ignored my first question. Oh well.

"So, I kill him with a sword? Uh...that's...very...knightly, not very suitable in the modern world."

"It might come in a different form, more smaller; a knife maybe?"

"Wee," I said in mock happiness, "So, there's still monsters existing?"

"Monsters who disguise themselves as humans, probably."

"Would they bleed?" I ask with discomfort.

"You'll do some killing. You'll figure it out."

Great, I'd be accused of murder.

"Where do we find the sword?"

"Goddesses, you ask a lot of questions, we'll figure it out."

Goddesses? What the... shouldn't she say god or gods? Did I hear it wrong?

"Wait, did you just say goddesses?"

"Well, aren't you a curious little boy," teased Zelda. "There are three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. They created the Triforce and are the ones who created the world."

"What about other gods-"

"Let's not clash in with other religions and get it all complicated, shall we? My mouth hurts." She exercised her mouth by opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

We were so rapt with our conversation, we didn't realize that the taxi had stopped and that the driver was staring at us strangely, looking at us back and forth.

"We're sorry, here's your money, and thanks for the water." I said as quickly as possible, and Zelda handed her a forty dollar bill and we left the taxi.

"Keep the change!" I shouted, although it wasn't necessary; we already left the car.

"And forget what we said in the car! We're odd little kids!" Zelda added, and we ran toward the mall.

So I finally understand what's happening, although it's still slightly a mumbo jumbo to me.


	5. Chap 5 I Shopped With My Enemy, Sorta

_Aprilo: Hi, people! It'd be nice if you review. If you did, you're AWESOME. If you didn't, oh well, then you guys are COOL. Oh and one thing, I HATE MY P.E. TEACHER AND MY S.S TEACHER. I HATE, HATE, HATE THEM._

_Mmmhmm, yeah so that's about it. :P Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I sit on one of those worn-out benches, staring at the people and the colourful shops with a delicious scent of coffee surrounding me, while Zelda was shopping for god knows what.<p>

Huh, fifteen minutes ago, we were almost killed, and she goes shopping after that. _The nerve._

I tried to stay still, but that's not my type; I always run around like a crazy little kid running around, hyper.

I'm kidding.

_So,_ I couldn't wait any longer-I was getting impatient-and I sought out for Zelda.

I checked all the clothing stores by going to all the floors, including the, ahem, the underwear store. I _didn't want_ to go in there, but she could've been there.

...

**_Anyway,_** I was just going to give up after I checked another clothing store beside a bookstore when I saw a familiar figure inside the store.

She buried her head inside a book, I walked toward her slowly to see if she really was Zelda.

It was Zelda, and she was reading "The Son of Neptune". I guess she wasn't one of those shopaholics. And for the first time, I noticed differences between Zelda and those stuck-up girls: She wore a simple purple T-shirt with jeans and wearing a dusty-looking pair of white shoes. Very simple. Meanwhile, some of the girls I know wear shorts and glittery looking tank tops, with huge earrings that you can almost put around your wrist, and wearing so much make-up, they looked like geishas. Well, Zelda has small earrings that seemed to be...ancient, as if it had been passed down from generation to generation. She wears no make-up and her soft, shiny auburn hair that seemed to turn into a blaze of fire in the light with her clear blue eyes that seemed determined...So...

_Stop it._

I mentally slapped myself. "Stop being so observant, dude!" I scolded myself.

I spoke her name out loud, "Zelda!"

She yelped and stared at me-I guess she was too deep into the story- and her look of surprise was soon replaced with a scowl.

"What?"

"We need to go."

"But this series are my favourite and I didn't buy thi-"

"Now."

She opened her mouth in protest, but before I realized it, I dragged her out of the bookstore.

"That guy still might look for us! He's not a human probably, he's probably a monster in a spell!" I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me.

"So?" She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"We need to find the Master Sword, recruit some people, find a place where we can figure out our plan slowly! We probably have two or three weeks now!"

"And?" She still looked at me, unimpressed.

"Well, you're calm about all this, aren't you? Well, I'm not. So let's leave!" I shook her so hard, she probably thought she was in space.

"Alright, chill. Chill. Please. I know a place where we can go, I've got everything prepared. I was doing _something_ when you were goofing off with your friends or whatever. Our hideout is underground.

"Underground?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes, underground. But can we go to Wal-Mart first? We need to disguise ourselves, you know. The minion of Ganondorf knows who we look like now."

I sighed. "Okay, but you're going to pay for all the clothes."

She wanted me to try out some trench coats; she told me she was trying to put me back in style.

I have a good taste though, sheesh. I was skimming through all the clothes she picked out, twenty clothes, most of them were sweaters, jackets, all with a hoodie; she told me I should hide my face and my noticeable blonde hair. Oh, and did I say trench coats?

I put them all back to the hangers, ignoring a glare from a certain person who seemed to be boring a hole in the back of my head. I finally found something I liked: A green sweater, with a hoodie attached, Hmm, Zelda will be satisfied with that. And then after this, I can escape from this torture.

When I took the sweater off the hanger, I saw a pair of red orbs. Fascinated, I leaned closer to see what it was. The red orbs shifted slightly and before I could wonder what it was, the clothes separated and made me face-to-face with my now arch-nemesis. It was him, Freak-I named him. He grinned diabolically, his sadistic grin stretching from ear to ear. He said in a low, powerful, growling voice,

"Hello, done with your shopping, hero?"

* * *

><p><em>It's progressing slowly, I know, but it'll get faster later, don't worry!<em>


	6. Chap 6 The Meeting

_** Yay, reviews! And I was being lazy and just thinking about ideas about the story!**_

_**And breaking news... My most "beloved" P.E. teacher is the one who taught my sister and even at that time she was despised! (Including my sister)XD Oh, many hardships we have to endure. Us sisters. Anyway, thanks for the review!**_

_**WhiteXIII: thanks for all the attention! Nice to have people who understands my crazy humor. :)**_

_**Agreed, Percy Jackson is the best. MUST READ SON OF NEPTUNE :) Oh and he was talking to himself.**_

_**sailorsweetheart: Zelda being bossy and Link being weak. Sigh. Worst hero and heroine ever who has to save the world. XD**_

_**Torey Matthews: It won't be. But if you want the story to progress faster, I will! Just tell me~**_

_**And somebody did a review, I forgot. But I know my story's a bit disconnected. I know I'm not great at writing, but I enjoy it. Problem is, my friend aren't exactly the book lover type. And nobody will be my editor except my sis(and myself), but she's super busy. My brother's just out of the choices.**_

_**I wish my dog was my editor, helping me, talking in her cute little voice, barking and growling...**_

_**Never mind, I don't want that. ANYWAY ENOUGH JABBER, LET'S BEGIN.**_

_**Oh, and if you want description on Link and Zelda, I shall add it :)**_

* * *

><p>First of all, I wanted to scream out, OH MY GOD, HE TALKS. I step back from Freak, grab Zelda, who was unaware of this situation because she was too busy picking out another sets of clothes for me, and stormed out of the store.<p>

Well, we _tried_ to, but a bunch of people jumped out of nowhere, and blocked our path. Their faces were crudely shaped, as if their faces were squashed clay. We ran toward every exits, but they were all blocked. I realized that nobody was in the store anymore. In fact, nobody was in the mall; Freak must've persuaded the people or pulled the fire alarm, or threatened them...the possibilities were everywhere. We were slowly being cornered by the Smushed Clay Faces, smug smile on their face. "Stupid Moblins." Zelda muttered.

"What are Moblins?" I asked.

"They're monsters, now taken a form of a very disfigured human. They're ogres. A _very_ ugly kind of ogres." She now glared at the moblins, who were taking out their weapons: hatchets.

_Seriously,_ hatchets? What were they, cavemen?

Zelda closed her eyes and mumbled something, a prayer to Narry, or Nanny and all the other goddesses. They made a path for Freak. Freak was approaching us silently, a tranquilizer gun in one hand(I've seen them in movies, but wow). We're doomed, This is the end. He'll take us to Ganondorf and he'll turn us into shish kebabs and take our shiny trifort or something(I'm getting it almost right, yay!).

I was prepared to use my last technique: scream and lose my pride by slapping them away like a lady.

It wasn't necessary (thankfully), because Zelda started to grab me and we began wrapped in a soft, glowing green light. The last clear image I see is Freak barreling toward us, pushing the moblins out of his way, snarling and shooting his hands toward us as if he wanted to grab me or Zelda. But then, the images change. More specifically, a _blur._ All I see are spinning images and people murmuring, birds chirping, but I couldn't hear them clearly, as if I was going too fast. One thing I heard was, "Cheese!" which made no sense at all.

I felt like I was floating in space, but more than that, I felt sick. As if I was a fruit in a blender.

My vision turns black.

* * *

><p>I hear shouting, screaming and talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. As my vision clears, I get up from the cold rocky floor and look around.<p>

_It's a cave. I'm in a cave_. What happened? How'd I get here? I wondered. I stare at the yellowish rocky ceilings, thinking if I was dreaming or not; I felt like I was in a dream like state, dazed. I stagger to another room where all the ruckus was coming from and I meet a pie coming toward my face.

_Splat._

The shoutings quiet down as I wipe my face with my hands, my expression indifferent.

Zelda comes out of the crowd as she realizes the situation, lunged at me and started hugging me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

_Okay...So I'm not dreaming? Because I don't want to die in such a pathetic way, especially in __**my**__ dream_, I thought as I choked.

"Link, you've been asleep for_ two_ days!" She exclaimed as she released me from her death hug. I massaged my neck while the rest looked at me curiously. "Oh, sorry. Friends, I introduce you to our hero, Link!"

I said something smart by saying something like_, uhh...um...derr...hi?_

There were around twenty people in the room and all their faces said the same thing, _Oh dear goddesses, he's going to save the world. We, are doomed._

She explained to me,"This is our hideout, and here are our supporters! Meet Renado, Telma, Auru..."

All of a sudden, a fish-human creature came out from the crowd and looked at me demandingly,

"Marry me, _now_."

More girls, red, green, blue haired girls scream in a crazy fangirl voice, "He's hot! Kyahh!"

I stare at them in shock, mouth hanging open, as they were being dragged away by others. I'm...hot. And popular by strange girls. I guess that's nice to know.

Despite the situation, A random thought popped up out of nowhere, and before I could stop myself, I wondered out loud, "If my predecessors were in Hyrule, what happened to Hyrule then?"

An old man spoke up(Auru, I think), "You know Pangaea, right?" I nodded(I didn't know, but I wanted him to continue) "Well, see, at that time, Hyrule was separated, and the Gerudo Desert became Egypt, Ordon Province became the Amazon Forest, and so on."

I said _ohh_, as if I knew, but I thought he might as well be talking to me in gibberish. I mean, what the heck is Gerudo and Ordon?

"So, what are we doing, now that we're together?" I asked, eager to change the topic before they realized I was an idiot.

They all replied in unison, "We're going to find the Master Sword!"

I nodded absent-mindedly, but when their reply hit me with full force I almost fell and hit my face against the cave floor.

"WHAT?"


	7. Chap 7 Search For Master Sword

**A/N:** Hi aprilo here! Sorry, I was busy.

sailorsweetart: he is quite ridiculous. XP

WhiteXIII:Thank you! I needed an editor! From the next story, I'll rely on you :)

Krystle171: You might get killed if you stop him, not a good idea XD

Daily news: MY P.E TEACHER IS WIERD. I NEVER SKIPPED, I BROUGHT MY P.E STRIPS, I TRIED MY BEST, AND SHE GAVE ME 64% It's fine, she'll regret it.

Oh, and I have a new story on , it's called Nine People, One Killer. It's suspense, if you're interested, please read it. But I have to wait for the stupid thing, so it's not up right now. Same penname!

I got all three game systems, XBox 360 Kinect, Limited Edition Red Wii(I have two Wiis now), and PS3! WOOT and I need to play Skyward Sword...**Anywayz, enjoyy**

* * *

><p>"Waaaait... give me a break will you?" I laughed. "It's <em>the<em>** _legendary_ **sword, and you expect me to find it?"

"I'm worried too, but you're the only hope." replied Shad, who was the guy who calculates all the possibilities. "You might encounter many monsters and you might be burned, drowned, crushed, which has about fifty-fifty cha-"

"I think that's enough information." I stopped him before he went on about how I would die. Seriously, it's just...gross.

Zelda slapped me on the back. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Already?" I looked back at her, shocked.

"I told you, I prepared everything." She winked at me.

"What are we going to ride?"

"Over there." She pointed at a squeaky clean, black van.

I nodded satisfyingly, _this_ is what a hero needs. Then I realized somebody was taking out the van, and as it moved, there were two bikes right beside the place where the van had been parked.

"...We're riding those?"

"Yep!"

"But...weren't we going to ride the van?"

"Nope."

"This is so unfair." I muttered.

"Life is unfair. Hop on, dreamer." She ran to the bike, placed her feet on to the pedals and started to race away.

"Wait, dude! I'm the hero, you need me!" I stumbled (I've been asleep for two days, this is normal) toward the last bike and pedaled after her. I hear the four girls (if you count the fish-human) swooning, saying, "He's so amazing~"

The last thing I thought was, _This is starting to get weird._

* * *

><p>With Zelda's help, we teleported near to where the holy power was resting, and Zelda said it was in London.<p>

_You must be kidding me._

After I was getting over with the teleporting, we started biking. I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Zelda, what's your last name?"

"That was random."

"What is it?"

She hesitated, before responding. "Harkinian."

I tilted my head. Where have I heard that name before?

"Anyway, aren't your parents going to be worried? You've been missing for four days."

Oh, crap. Right.

They'd probably think I'm mad when I tell them the truth. Uli would say, "Rusl! Link is ill! Send him to the mental hospital! He keeps talking about Master Sword and monsters!"

Yep, I'll lie. I'll call them when I have the chance, which would be almost NEVER.

"Did you know? My parents aren't my real parents. I'm adopted." I blurted out.

_Why did I just say that?_ I wondered. _It's going to make things awkward._

"At least your parents care. My mom's dead. And my dad is too busy working to notice me." She said bitterly.

Was it just me or did I hear her utter, I'm going to kill you?

_Yep,I am defintely going mental._

We reached our destination: A forest. In London. Not shopping or looking at architectures and looking at windmills(wait, isn't that Scotland?), We searched and dug up places where it might be found.

Somehow, the mosquitoes seemed to like me: they kept biting me. I was starting to get fed up after three hours of searching.

" I don't even know where the Master Sword is and how it looks like!" I shouted. " These bugs can't transform into a Master Sword. Besides, what kind of a sword stings a hero?"

"Will you shut your mouth? God, the whole world will hear you complaining." She grumbled, "And stop with the hero this hero that, I'm sick of it."

I lied down on to the ground.

"I'm not going to move."

"Look kid, we ain't got a lot of time."

"I'm _not_ a kid. I'm a teenager, don't you see a difference? And you're only a year older than me."

"Well then behave like one, idiot!"

"No."

"You little-" Before she swore like sailor, a sudden gust of wind pushed her to the ground.

The monsters were coming. In great numbers. Flying monsters, Moblins, ogres(or whatever), snake-like monsters, you name it(describe it, more like).

"Uhh...Zelda?"

"...Yeah?" She froze like a statue.

"How about we run?"

"Good idea."

And we took off.

* * *

><p>We found a tree hollow, about hundred metres away from where we were(thanks to Zelda). Inside, it was crawling with insects.<p>

"...I'm not going to sleep in there." Zelda said.

It was my time to tease her. "Too bad, beauty queen."

She stuck out her tongue at me and used her magic to clear away the insects.

Then she started to close her eyes and cup her hands and a white light started to form.

As the light dissipated after three minutes, she said, "It's to erase our tracks and to cover our scent for twenty-four hours."

I realized then, that she looked very exhausted.

"You should rest," I suggested.

She obeyed without any complaints, which was freaky because she always objected to whatever I said.

I sat down and poured more leaves over her, who was sleeping peacefully inside the hollow and watched for any monsters until I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I wake with a loud screeching in a distance. Zelda was still sleeping. I was going to wake her up but decided to carry her. She over-exerted herself.<p>

I walk quickly and silently as much as I could muster, and ran.

Eventually Zelda woke up and asked," What's happening?" She sounded dreamy.

"Chased by monsters, go back to sleep." I replied.

"Okay...wait what?" Her voice became alert and pushed me to get back on to her feet.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Wait...I sense it, it's near here, the Master Sword." Her voice became calm.

I asked eagerly, "Great, where should I go?"

"Run straight for ten minutes and run."

I ran, then stopped. "What about you?"

I'll keep them occupied. Run." She said in a grim voice, her eyes lit with determination.

I heard a snarl in a distance. They're closer. I felt like a coward, but I ran.

Just then, I saw a monster above a tree behind her, ready to leap at her.

I screamed, "No!" And ran toward the tree.

The ground collapsed at my feet and I fall, while Zelda stares at me from above, watching me fall.

_This is it,_ I thought, _The world is over, and it was only the beginning._


	8. Notice X)

Hiii, after 2 years, I've decided to re-upload this story again and continuing it, of course!

You'll see the new and improved QoH on wattpad :D

user/orange_milk

here it is, please visit it someday :)


End file.
